whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Shame Exposing Chapter
Synopsis As the first OVA, this episode serves as a bit of a comic introduction to the more serious Saikoroshi-hen. Characters from all of the previous arcs appear; When They Cry Wikia deems it best you do not try to figure out how that could happen in all of the previous arcs. There are, therefore, spoilers, arg!, for the entire series. This and subsequent episodes of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (ひぐらしのなく頃に礼) open with a Prologue leading into the main theme sung, again, by Eiko Shimamiya. Prologue Keiichi wakes and languidly looks at the clock which reads 9:12:31 A.M. He startles as he realizes that he is late, which disturbs a higurashi outside his window. He furiously bikes from his home, down the main road, then to Okinomiya as he admits that he was supposed to meet his friends by the pool. He convinces himself that he will still make it in time until he realizes that he left without his swim trunks. He imagines Mion slyly suggesting that he swim naked. Rena, squeezing "something" declares his "little brother" cute as she enters Take-Home Mode. Keiichi deems this "scary." Sonozaki Yoshirō appears behind him to agree that he has "quite a problem." Keiichi recognizes him as Mion's uncle. When he asks if there is a place nearby that sells swimming trunks, Yoshirō laughs lasciviously. With dramatic flare, he presents Keiichi with a pair of trunks which he offers as a present. He advises that they are not simply "an ordinary pair" of trunks. As he rubs them against his face, he declares them "magical" "Popularity Trunks." He explains that if Keiichi writes his name on them, then wears them around the pool for three hours, the "magic" within them will make him popular. Keiichi finds this suspicious; Yoshirō admits that that is why he has not tried them himself. Keiichi surmises that Yoshirō simply wants him to test them. He then remarks that Mion came buy to collect the swimming trunks that she ordered: "That sissy-looking pair of swan swimming trunks" which he imagines will be used for the Penalty Game. Keiichi imagines himself wearing these trunks as he reacts in horror. Yoshirō gives him the choice: the "Swan Swimming Trunks" or the "Popularity Swimming Trunks." Keiichi concedes defeat and agrees to try the "magical" trunks. Keiichi takes the marker and dramatically writes the kanji for his name (前原圭一) on the name tag. Yoshirō continues that it will take three hours for his body to absorb the "magic." During that time he will experience "ordeals." He explains that he will absorb the malice of "unpopular men." He dramatically reveals that "unpopular men" will try to remove his trunks during this time. Dramatically pushing up his glasses, Yoshirō reminds him that he needs to wear them for three complete hours for his body to absorb the magic. Excited, Keiichi takes the trunks and bikes to the pool. First Half Okinomiya has a very impressive water park, complete with a number of pools and a large tube slide. Keiichi proudly arrives to meet Rika, Satoko, Rena, and Mion. Rika complains that they have been waiting for him. Satoko slyly notes that he barely made it in time, and Mion agrees that it is a pity since she had planned a "special" Penalty Game if he arrived late. To himself, Keiichi declares that there is "no way" he will wear the swan swimming trunks. He announces to them that they should all enjoy the day, and they cheer in agreement. Standing behind the girls in the line for the tube slide, Keiichi is overcome thinking about the bikinis they are wearing. Rika, as well as Shion and Satoko, seem to recognize that Keiichi is having "impure thoughts" as he imagines pulling the string on Rika's bikini. Rena merely smiles. Rika declares that it would be best if "impure Keiichi" goes down the slide first. She quickly shifts position and "butts" him down the chute. He lands complaining into the water as Mion laughs. Mion decides to go next as over the loudspeaker a woman announces that they have a call for "Sonozaki Mion-san." Mion dives into the chute as she states she will then head over to receive the message. At the offices, Mion receives a call from Yoshirō. He explains that he made a mistake: you are supposed to write the name of the person who is supposed to like the wearer. This means that after three hours Keiichi will fall in love with himself: "It is clearly written on the instructions, but I missed it!" Mion imagines as her uncle describes it that Keiichi will spend his entire life staring at himself in the mirror. Mion looks at the time: 11:00 A.M. They have two hours to figure out how to remove his trunks. As Yoshirō pleads that she remove his trunks, Mion sadly notes that Keiichi will stop looking at girls. In her imagination, Keiichi does not look at her, but at his reflection: "That's damn bad!" She vows to do something about it as she hangs up the phone. Mion directly confronts Keiichi who refuses to remove his trunks. He does remind Mion that, without them, he will have no trunks. Terrified, Rena asks Mion if they will have to use "that." Mion tries to happily declare him lucky since they do have a spare pair of trunks for him. Keiichi already knows what they are to Satoko's surprise. Keiichi concludes that Mion concocted her story to get him to wear the swan swimming trunks. Mion embarrassingly protests that she just received a call from her uncle, but Keiichi gleefully retorts that she is just one of the "ordeals" he her uncle alluded to. While a confused Mion asks what he means, Keiichi wiggles his trunks at her: "Are you afraid that I'll be popular with all the girls in the world?" Mion explodes, telling him that he will end up as a fool who will only love himself. Keiichi invites her to use "force" to remove them if she wishes as he dives into the pool. Rika finds Keiichi becoming engrossed with himself "interesting. Nipaa~!" Rena protests that it is not "healthy at all! Hau~!" Satoko observes slyly that since Keiichi declared that he would not take them off, the forceful removal of them would fit the spirit of The Club. Rika agrees with "exposing Keiichi's little brother in the pool," as Mion stares ahead sternly, and Rena blushes and smiles. Rena repeats that this is for "Keiichi's benefit," only to experience a nosebleed. With anime drama, Mion declares that "it can't be helped," and orders the organization of the Club. Satoko and Rena dutifully fall in, while Rika, in her Adult Voice, laughs and summons Hanyū to lend her assistance. Hanyū protests that, "that's too evil!" then accuses all of the girls of behaving like delinquents. Rika promises that if Hanyū helps prevent Keiichi's escape, she will not only treat her to cream puffs the entire Summer, she will treat her to the Angel Mort "special jumbo cream puffs!" Brandishing two katana whilst light shines from her head, Hanyū vows to demonstrate to Keiichi the folly of opposing a goddess. Rika laughs as she finds things have become "interesting." Second Half The title card for the advertisement break for the first time does not show blood spatter. Keiichi swims in the pool. He surfaces to taunt his friends. Mion complains about how fast he is, and Satoko concedes that he is in good form. Rena swims on declaring that she wishes to bring his "little brother home," which When They Cry Wikia is sure refers to his keychain. Keiichi leaves the pool and runs away laughing. Rika calls to Hanyū to prevent his escape. Translucent, and apparently not seen by him, she stands before him and commands: "Time Freeze." Keiichi either runs past or through her and stops along with everyone else. Hanyū happily uses the opportunity to turn Keiichi towards the pool so when she ends the "freeze," he laughingly runs right into it. Hanyū declares to herself that she did it for the "special jumbo cream puffs," and she rhetorically asks for his forgiveness: "Nipaa~!" Keiichi emerges from the water utterly confused as to how he ended up in the pool. The girls paddle and swim towards him begging him to give up. Satoko suggests that they need more help. Sweat starts to slide down various parts of a body that, if When They Cry Wikia ''rendered the scene into an animated gif, would violate a few international protocols. The owner of said sweaty body parts is revealed to be Takano Miyo wearing sunglasses and what is, technically, a bikini, as she suns herself at the poolside. Mion grouses about how Takano's front court violates the National Basketball League rules, probably. Takano raises her head, removes her sunglasses, and greets "Mion-chan and the rest." Satoko laughs and announces that they have some "wonderful news" for her. She whispers into Takano's ear, and Takano reacts in shock that the trunks are, according to Satoko, a "treasure" from the ''Saiguden. Rika happily offers to take Takano on a "secret tour" of it if she helps to retreive the trunks. A syringe appears. Another appears, Then a set as Takano holds them like throwing knives while engaging in anime ''acrobatics in her bikini that require ''When They Cry Wikia to seek a glass of water. Mion demands: "Where the hell did you get those?!" With a satisfied smile, Chie Rumiko sits down with a plate of curry. She notes that the pool just happens to have a "three-star" curry restaurant. Mion suspects that, given the curry, Chie is not there to swim. Chie sees and greets them, and asks if they too came for curry. Satoko also offers her some "wonderful news": she whispers that Keiichi's swimming trunks contain curry packets. She stands appalled. Rika claims that Keiichi declared the packets to be "nice and cooling," and the scent can serve as a deodorant. Chie declares this a "blasphemy" against curry. In another anime dramatic scene, she wields T-squares. Mion demands: "just where the hell did you get those T-squares?!" Acting as a lifeguard, Sonozaki Shion watches them from her seat with binoculars. She deems her sister and the rest coming to the pool without telling her to be "unforgivable!" Before she can fully plan her revenge, Mion appears to sternly ask for her help. When she protests, Mion whispers into her ear. Shion smiles lasciviously then produces her taser as she, too, enters an anime ''dramatic scene. Mion demands to know why she would bring a taser to a pool; Shion responds that everyone at her school carries one. A crowd of boys approach with determination. The leader identifies them as the Angel Mort Fan Club. They have cameras. One sweatingly explains that they have not come for "impure purposes" but to "train our minds," which includes assuming a position that prevents visualization of their . . . keychains . . . keychains certainly. One spies Rena and Mion, while another spies Satoko and Rika. The four approach them, and Satoko happily compliments the size of the "Angel Mort Fan Club." The leader proudly proclaims that they have fifty members taking part in the day's "swimsuit appreciation gathering." Rika cutely asks them to help retrieve from Keiichi the blue school swim suits he "stole." As the Fan Club is overcome, with a few nosebleeds, Rika explains that he is hiding their swimsuits in his swimming trunks. Where, exactly, Rika does not reveal. One proclaims that while admiring swim suits is "legal," "stealing them is illegal!" He is overcome with the thought of where, exactly, Keiichi has placed Rika and Satoko's swimsuits. All scatter with the vow to retreive the girls' "swimsuits" and righteously punish Keiichi. The girls stare with some sad astonishment as Satoko concedes that even though they sought their help, "they are a horrible bunch to deal with." Mion replies that they do not have the luxury to choose their allies. Keiichi hides under a beach ball in the pool. Thinking about the ordeals he has already faced, he cannot wait to enjoy the magic of his trunks. He looks up to focus on Takano who gently offers that "Big Sister" will give him a shot as she brandishes her syringes. Keiichi surmises that she, too, is possessed by the "malice of unpopular men." With ''anime dramatics, Takano lets fly her syringes, which Keiichi avoides with the beach ball and then swimming underwater. The syringes pass him like bullets as seen in the more fashionable action films. Keiichi emerges triumpantly from the other side only nearly be decapitated by one of Chie's flying T-squares. Chie demands that he "repent" for his "blasphemy against curry." As he avoids the flying T-squares, Shion cheerfully notices that he is soaked from swimming in the pool as she produces her taser. Caught between a taser-wielding Shion and a T-square-wielding Chie, Keiichi tries to flee only to encouner the Angel Mort Fan Club. Keiichi assumes they are envious. Rika happily offers the leader her school swimsuit if he removes Keiichi's trunks. The Angel Mort Fan Club dutifully, and sweatingly and creepily, surround Keiichi. In the background, Mion and Rena happily hold aloft the swan trunks. Suddenly, and with sparkling teeth, Irie Kyōsuke appears out of dramatic anime heroic central casting to encourage Keiichi to pursue his dreams, to be followed similarly by Tomitake Jirō, then Ōishi Kuraudo. Keiichi turns to find the three improbably arriving on surfboards. Jirō explains that they are men who have always wanted to be popular. Declaring themselves with Keiichi the "Soul Brothers," Irie explains that once Keiichi absorbs the magic, he can pass the trunks onto another. With anime ''drama, posing, and sparkles, Keiichi joins them. Satoko sadly observes that "four weirdos" have gathered. The "Soul Brothers" cow the Angel Mort Fan Club. Takano jealously confronts Jirō on why, since he has her, he would want the attention of other women, and Jirō sheepishly apologizes. He asks her to forgive him for standing with Keiichi and the rest of the "Soul Brothers." Takano angrily retorts that she will not hold back. She reaches behind herself, as Keiichi hides behind Jirō in fear, but produces a radio and summons Tetsurō Okonogi who immediately appear in the pool behind her dressed in full scuba gear: "I was worried that I wouldn't make an appearance!" Satoko finds it stunning that they were all, "hiding in the pool with oxygen tanks all this while?!" Irie denounces Okonogi for joining Takano's side, while Ōishi delights that he will not have to hold any restraint as he summonds full riot police who crash through the fences. This scatters the Angel Mort Fan Club and most patrons as Ōishi stands by smugly watching. Takano declares that the ''Yamainu can defeat the police, but Okonogi stands back and reminds her that the riot police are "fully armed" and asks that they be allowed to at least change into normal clothes as they submerge. Takano rants at their uselessness. Shion offers to take care of the problem as she produces a radio and calls for Kasai Tatsuyoshi. He appears, with a sparkly on his sunglasses, in the waiting area on the top of the water slide armed with an impressive shotgun. He fires it, but Jirō stands infront of the blast in full anime dramatics. Shion is stunned that Jirō can stop a stun grenade with his chest and flies away in anime streaming dramatics. Mion wonders what they can do. Rika concludes that Keiichi will become a Narcissist, "Nipaa~!" Mion tearfully whines that they cannot allow this to happen. Rena wonders if they can do something about the three other "Soul Brothers." Satoko slides over to Irie, Rena to Ōishi, and Mion to Jirō. Rena tells Ōishi that she wants to discuss something with him, and he dutifully follows her away. Mion greets "Uncle Tomitake," and he follows her. Satoko does the same. Rena sits with Ōishi and claims that they came to the pool at 9:00 A.M. since the pool opened an hour early for a special day. Checking his watch which reads 12:10:24, Ōishi believes that the magic has absorbed into Keiichi. Satoko tells Irie that Keiichi believes that the world only needs one "popular person." Mion claims to Jirō that the trunks have only enough magic for final use. Clueless, Keiichi pleasantly asks the three as they return what is wrong with them. Darkly, Jirō, Irie, and Ōishi remind him of the spirit of the "Soul Brothers." Keiichi asks them what the girls told them, "and, more importantly, why is everyone staring at my swimming trunks?" As one, the three attack Keiichi creating a cartoon puff of dust and moving limbs as they try to remove the trunks. Finally, three hands hold the trunks aloft. The dust settles to reveal Ōishi sitting on the defeated Keiichi as he holds one part of the trunks while Jirō and Irie each hold another part. The girls run to congratulate Keiichi as the time reads 12:42 P.M. Keiichi does not feel like receiving congratulations since he feels he was so close to popularity. Satoko scolds him and reveals that he nearly became a "pathetic, dangerous thing," that would only look at himself in the mirror. Rena adds that he would not be "Keiichi-kun" if he lost his interest in women. He is stunned that they actually told him the truth. Rika affirms it and claims that there are some "who will be sad if you lose interest in the opposite sex. Nipaa~!" Mion blushes and stammeringly remarks that the situation was "really dangerous." They all decide to enjoy the rest of the day, and Keiichi excitedly jumps up. Mion blushingly informs him of the obvious. Rena declares his "little brother" cute. As Keiichi quickly covers himself, Rika happily informs him that they have a swimsuit for him as both Rena, Mion, and even Satoko smile and blush. As Rika produces the swan swim trunks, Keiichi screams that he does not want them. Meanwhile, Jirō, Irie, and Ōishi fight over the magic trunks. A translucent Hanyū watches them as she asks Rika who stands behind her facing away if she will not take them away to protect the "Soul Brothers." Rika looks ahead with a sly knowing smile. In her Adult Voice, she declares that in three hours Keiichi's "best buddy" will be born. Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s and declares, "T-That's scary!" and denies that she wants to see such a thing. Rika merely laughs as the "Soul Brothers" fight over the trunks. End Titles The ending theme is "Manazashi" by anNina. Characters In order of appearance *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Mion *Ryūgū Rena *Sonozaki Yoshirō *Many Happy Pool People of Okinomiya *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoko *Furude Hanyū *Takano Miyo *Chie Rumiko *Sonozaki Shion *Angel Mort Fan Club *Irie Kyōsuke *Tomitake Jirō *Ōishi Kuraudo *Various Yamainu Soldiers in Swimsuit *Tetsurō Okonogi *Riot Squad Police Officers *Kasai Tatsuyoshi Referbacks and Forwards *In the Opening Titles, Hanyū and Rika sleep in similar positions as Mion and Shion in those for the First Season. *'Fur Covered Seal:' in the Sound Novels, it is nothing more than a keychain Keiichi has. When They Cry Wikia is ashamed that you thought it was something else. *''Saiguden:'' In previous arcs, Takano longs to gain entrance inside and often succeeds which becomes an explanation for her apparent death. *'The Curry Demon:' absent from the anime probably for time, in the Sound Novels and manga, Chie is devoted to curry to the point of psychosis. The Sound Novels describe her taking vacations to India and even have a long sequence where she has her students learn to cook curry. A "dare" or "punishment" is for someone to denigrate curry in her presence. *'Shion's School:' in this arc, as in the previous, Shion attends St. Lucia Academy. *'Angel Mort Fan Club:' consists of members seen in Negotiation of Minagoroshi-hen who identify themselves as the Okinomiya Cute Girls Alliance Members. *'Soul Brothers' *'Takano and Jirō:' while it becomes clear that the two are an "item" across the arcs, how much "into" Jirō Takano actually is depends on the arc and adaptation. In this comic arc, she clearly has him by the . . . er . . . wrapped around her finger. *'Okonogi's Betrayal:' comic reference to the main point that Okonogi and the Yamainu secretly work exclusively for Takano. In reality, they really work for "Tokyo". Similarly, Okonogi's excuse that the Yamainu cannot confront a full-combat unit alludes to his excuse in the previous arc as does Takano's ranting about their weakness. *'Mion and Keiichi:' as noted in previous episodes and arcs, Mion does have a crush on Keiichi which he appears cement-headedly oblivious to the point of proving a point of comic relief in the manga especially. Trivia *'Mion's Tattoo:' is never shown. The Opening Sequence from the First Season suggests a full-back tattoo that would garner the admiration of her father's fellow yakuza. However, such could not be done on even a child safely in one day. On advice of legal council, When They Cry Wikia will not reveal why it knows this. Viewers should recall Mion strutting proudly in a bikini as part of her punshment game in Nekogoroshi-hen which does not reveal such a tattoo. *'Keiichi's Assessment of Bikinis:' preserved . . . for Science! **Rena: "Rena is wearing a somewhat daring bikini! Rena blushing is such a splendid view!" **Mion: "It's a rare cheongsam-style swimsuit! The way you get a flickering glance at her inner thighs is a hundred times hotter than seeing them completely exposed! Furthermore, those two huge melons are a crime by themselves!" **Satoko: "The shape of her body makes light of hopes that it will quickly become voluptuous in the near future. But it is amazing how her swimsuit bridges that gap by showing off her youthfulness! That combination is definitely deadly to those interested in things like this!" Per advice of legal representatives, When They Cry Wikia has no idea what Keiichi is on about. **Rika:"The shape of her body still radiates a sense of immatureness, but I'm surprised that she is wearing a daring bikini! The crucial bit is the string! Any man will want to try and pull it!" No, Keiichi, according to When They Cry Wikia's lawyers, they would not! *'Time Freeze:' a power of Hanyū not previously seen. If When They Cry Wikia were unkind, it would demand to know why the [CENSORED - Ed.] she never used it in any of the previous 5,000+ tragic lives Rika suffered through. Cultural References *''Cheongsam'' *'Nosebleeds:' too many links explain that nosebleeds result from sexual excitement and frustration. *'Fangs:' even more links explain characters having fangs to symbolize a primal nature. Hanyū has them for the first time when she declares she will subdue Keiichi for creme puffs. In contrast, Satoko nearly always has them. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moe_(slang) Moe (萌え)] *Shakyamuni *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fourth_wall Breaking the Fourth Wall:] Okonogi rather does this. Memorable Moments *'Keiichi Relationships:' all very intentional humor aside, Keiichi remains shy around girls. This episode presents the type of lasciviousness he thinks in the original Sound Novels; however, as in the previous episodes, he never actually pursues any of them and appears either clueless or embarrassed when any flirt with him. *'Mion's Imagination:' Is that Mion's vision of Keiichi's posterior? More seriously, between the comedy, Mion lets slip that she does have a crush on him. *'Hanyū's First Nipaa~!' *The girls see Keiichi's . . . keychain. Yes. Quotes *"Why don't you swim naked?" - Mion *"Hau~! Keiichi's little brother is cute! I want to bring you home!" - Rena *"This is beyond suspicious, it's a pretty dangerous pair of swimming trunks!" - Keiichi *"Rena blushing is such a splendid view!" - Keiichi *"I'll show Keiichi just how scary it is to go against a goddess' will!" - Hanyū *"We're here to train our mind so that we can bear the sight of those arousing swimsuits." - Angel Mort Fan Club Member *"To a follower of moe, those are pretty much like explaining Buddhism to the Shakyamuni!" - Angel Mort Fan Club Member *"Four weirdos have gathered here." - Satoko *"E-Erm . . . Kei-chan . . . You're naked." - Mion Gallery Rena Likes Keiichi.png|Rena likes Keiichi's . . . keychain . . . probably. Mion Slide.png|"You are welcome." - When They Cry Wikia Magic Trunk Instructions.png|'Meanwhile . . . in Japan:' Magical items come with printed instructions. Mion Imagination.png|Mion imagines Keiichi as a narcissist in a fashion that proves significant in the end. Hanyū First Nipaa.png|Hanyū's first "Nipaa~!" Takano Tans.png|"You are again welcome!" - When They Cry Wikia Satoko Convinces Takano.png|"See what you gain when you don't shoot me in the face?" - Satoko Angel Mort Fan Club.png|''When They Cry Wikia'' does not even. . . . Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Hajisarashi-hen Episodes